shadow loving
by Fumiko Koizumi
Summary: Mikan Sakura came to gakuen alice at a young age always cheerful.But now she just wants a peace and quiet for her highschool days.until she meets Natsume Hyuuga.Now peace and quiet is definetly out of the question! this is my first fic.plz read!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if this story doesn't fit to your standards. Story is based from Gakuen Alice  
I don't own anything other than the way it is told.

shadow loving  
by black ruru

characters:  
Mikan Sakura- 16 yrs. Old goes to gakuen Alice high school division. Bright hazel eyes, long light brown hair. Hates math, players, jerks and slutty girls.

Natsume Hyuuga- 17 yrs. Old goes to Gakuen Alice high school division. Dark red eyes,  
messy raven hair. Hates preppy people, bossiness, heights and cameras.

Ruka Nogi- 17 yrs. Old Goes to Gakuen Alice high school division. Bright blue eyes, blonde hair. Hates animal abusers, and stalkers.

Summary:  
Mikan sakura has always been a loud eccentric girl who came to G.A. when she was 10.  
Now 16 she brings havoc with her wherever but when she just wants to live through the rest of her school days in peace and Quiet.  
that is until she meets Natsume Hyuuga. Then Peace and quiet is definitely out of the question.

(okay! Now! Let's start!With the story!)

"From the first time I saw this school….there was a conviction in my heart that told me to protect some being I was not certain of…" was always echoing in the mind of a very beautiful Mikan Sakura. Until she was brought back from her thoughts by a loud whack.  
"MIKAN SAKURA! PAY ATTENTION TO MY LESSON!" yelled by a man who looked to be in his late fortys who was fuming with irritation.  
"yes Mr. Masahiro. I'm sorry" with a not so sorry expression. "Sakura if I catch you not paying attention again I will send you to the principal's office!"  
"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" now full of rage Mikan stood up.  
An audible gasp could be heard from the other students. "Sakura! Get out of my classroom if you have no respect for my lesson's or me!"  
"my pleasure!" and with that the enraged girl walked out of the classroom and slammed the door behind her.

"that stupid old man! The hell with him! I'm not going to the principal's office!" now running down the hallways to god knows where. Completely unaware of the boy who witnessed the whole scene.

_

WELLLL~~~~~~~~~~~~ please tell me what you thought of ~advice~opinion~questions~ anything!  
my first one~xD so plz go easy on me!... once again i don't own GA! i wish but still!1


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow loving  
chapter two: high school loving

sorry I have neglected shadow loving I feel bad haha~ but I have studied on how to make better stories and better punctuation all over again~ so please read this because I tried so hard to make shadow loving a better story! xO

'thoughts`  
"said"

(ON WITH THE STORY!)

mysterious man's P.O.V.:

I was resting peacefully on a branch of a rather large tree next to my classroom. Reason being I hate fangirls and I was looking throught the window of the class to see who and where the girls were located so I can avoid them. But I saw a girl calmly asleep and was awaken by a loud grumbling voice of the frog man. (AN:jinno sensei! Dx) he yelled at her and she yelled back. When she woke up I took the time to study her. She had waist length honey hair and bright hazel eyes. Her uniform fit her curves perfectly and she had those Barbie would kill for legs. Psh…I hate complimenting people. But hey I'm still a man.

I jumped down the tree with stealth and speed so that no one in the class saw me. I went to a cherry blossom tree near an exit I thought the girl would exit and I was right. She stomped and grumbled to herself. I have no clue why I follow her but I'm bored as hell here.

as I keep following her I realize that we aren't in the school grounds anymore or is it but all I see now are a bunch of trees like a forest and I wonder why the heck hasn't she noticed me yet! I mean its not like I'm hiding behind a tree but I'm just walking directly behind her! As I was trying to make her notice me she stops and says with a voice really sweet and but sounded really dreary. "why are you following me?"

Mikan's P.O.V.:

as I was stomping out of the school I felt like I was being watched from afar and I continued walking off into the northern forest of the school and I went really deep into the forest and he was still behind me. When I know he can't hide I'll confront this creep. Everyone is aiming to piss me off today…  
when we reach a cleared spot where its nothing but a field of tall grass I asked the creep "why are you following me?"

Normal P.O.V.:

her back was to him and the boy replied with "hn..I got bored." She cringed and faced him and furiously said "don't joke with me creep!" mikan was thinking 'is he talking about…that! He did say he was bored.'  
and the boy was thinking otherwise 'psh theres no need to freak out and yell all I said was I was bored'  
then both of them simultaneously said "whats…..um….stop that!" mikan with a serious expression said  
"okay no more talking at the same time. And whats your name?" he smirked and said  
"falling for me already huh little girl?" her eyes turned wide as saucers and she yelled  
"who would fall for someone like you! And I have a name its mikan sakura not little girl! Damn fox"

now it was his turn to cringe at this. He said with a glare "its not damn fox little girl it natsume"  
"you could've said that sooner stupid!"  
he glared harder at her but then she turned her back to him and started to walk off.  
" girl don't walk off on me!" she stopped and said "you coming or not I don't have all day to wait for a stranger." She started off again but nastume caught up to her and said "where are you going little girl?" "you'll see." After silent serene moments of silence they arrived at a pond that was concealed with sakura trees over it. The sakura petals were falling down slowly and gracefully.

Natsume's P.O.V.:

this little girl's name was mikan sakura…its weird how she took me to a beautiful place that took my breath away and I looked at her and saw she was calmy looking at the scene and said "you know you're the first person to see this bedsides me…I have no clue why I brought you here but I know you probably won't ever be able to find it again anyways." Huh? What does she mean I won't be able to find it again?  
I simply shook it off and said "hn"

Mikan's P.O.V.:

that is correct…he will never be able to find this place again. I don't know why but I have a feeling like I shouldn't have brought him here or having him here with me is more peaceful than just me here by myself. I sighed and said "lets go back now. You won't be able to get out of here. You're a transfer aren't you?" he replied with a confused "how did you know?"  
"you didn't avoid me. You followed me. If you weren't I would have messed with you but your new and don't know how it works here. Let's go now." And I turned my back to him and walked an different direction from which we came.

Natsume's P.O.V.:

what a weird girl. She confuses me greatly. I feel different…like from how I usually act. Whatever.

Normal P.O.V.:

they continued through the forest until they reached a brick road and mikan turned and said "okay we're back. Stay clear of me hyuuga. That's your first and last warning. And just follow the cherry blossom trees to get back to the " she then walked off in the direction of the treeless road.  
Natsume

'why does it feel like something was stolen from me? Hn..good riddance.'  
i started walkin down the brick road that had cherry blssom trees on both sides.  
then I reached the academy again. It was a weird say..especially since that sleeping beauty didn't fall for me…

/

/

/

V

what did you think? I know it sux but theres a reason behind everything that has happened here! Review please! X) 


End file.
